


In Which Owl Discovers an Office Key in his Files, and Reads It to Pooh

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Series: Random Plot Twists (Extended Version) [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin....</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Owl Discovers an Office Key in his Files, and Reads It to Pooh

_"Into every Gatheration of the Wood she brings Corn, one Squirrel in all the Wood, a chosen one. She alone will Wheedle the Strings and the Swill to Delight the Umpires, the Dealers, and the Horses of Harkness, to top the Bread with their Cheeses and the Jelly with their Butter. She is the Mayor.”_  
  
“What does it mean?” Pooh asked Owl.  
  
“It’s an Office Key,” Owl said. “When we find it, we can free the Squirrel.”  
  
“And a Gatheration of the Wood sounds like a picnic.”  
  
“Indeed.”  
  
“But what about the Horses of Harkness?”  
  
“I’m still working that out.”


End file.
